


The Fallen

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: ”When Kuron discovered that he was a clone his world collapsed.”





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> The oneshot more short. Based on the chorus of the Down with the Fallen of Starset.Technically not spoilers because is something that I could have written during S3-S5

When Kuron discovered that he was a clone his world collapsed.

He didn't know what was real or not.

He had definitely lost his way.

He didn’t know what to feel anymore.

He didn’t feel anything..

He was like an angel fallen from grace.

Alone.

Lost.

Alone

Hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow more clone!Shiro ft another clone. And isn’t Kuro.


End file.
